Munch Madness: Domino's vs. Pizza Hut with Claudia O'Doherty
"Munch Madness: Domino's vs. Pizza Hut with Claudia O'Doherty" is Episode 143 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Claudia O'Doherty. "Munch Madness: Domino's vs. Pizza Hut with Claudia O'Doherty" was released on March 1, 2018. Synopsis Actress and comedian Claudia O'Doherty (Love, Trainwreck) returns to the pod for the first matchup of the month-long Munch Madness 2018: The Tournament Of Chompions: The Slice is Right, as pizza chain juggernauts Domino's and Pizza Hut square off. Plus, a Mountain Dew edition of Drank or Stank. Nick's intro 1958: the Carney brothers open a pizzeria in the shadow of their alma mater, Wichita State University in Wichita, Kansas. 1960: the Monaghan brothers open their pizzeria next to Eastern Michigan University in Ypsilanti, Michigan. Over the years, this trailblazing duo of Midwest brothers would separately grow their brands into dual and dueling Italian-American food service empires that comprise the largest pizza chains in the nation and the world, respectively. Now, after decade of saucy combat that included development of an innovative 30-minutes-or-less delivery guarantee, the birth and death of the pizza parlor, a claymation mascot who would drive an unhinged TV viewer into a lethal encounter with police, and a commercial starring a future President of the United States, these titans of industry finally face off in a sudden death matchup to see whose cheesy pie is the choice of the upper crust! Which chain will reign supreme in this battle of war and pizza?! This week on Doughboys: the first matchup of the quarterfinals round of Munch Madness 2018: The Tournament of Chompions: The Slice Is Right: Juggernaut Region - Domino's vs. Pizza Hut! Let's a-go! The Slice Is Right Juggernaut Region The Juggernaut Region is a matchup of the two biggest pizza chains, Domino's and Pizza Hut. Munch Madness 2018 Rules: # Pizza only. Sides stay on the sidelines, drinks stay in the Gatorade jugs on the sidelines. # Level playing field, all things equally matched. # From each chain, sample one cheese pizza on default crust and one wildcard pizza. # The ratings are out of 10 college basketball scholarships, and they rate: overall, appearance, cheese, sauce, crust, toppings, X factor. (They don't rate appearance in the end.) # The winning pizza is sent to the Leaning Tower Of Pisa, to feed the engineers who are straightening it out. The losing pizza goes under The Eiffel Tower, because they don't like pizza there. Today's order: Pizza Hut 1/2 cheese, 1/2 pepperoni (hand-tossed regular crust) Pizza Hut sausage pizza with fresh tomato (cheese-stuffed crust) Domino's 1/2 cheese, 1/2 sausage (hand-tossed regular crust) Domino's pepperoni with fresh tomato (thin crust) Drank or Stank In Drank or Stank, they test a beverage and decide if it is worth pouring down your throat. In this episode, they taste test the Mountain Dew Ice Lemon Lime soda, because of its recent Super Bowl commercial. Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes #hashtags #DinosaursMystery The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)